


The Best Idea

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Everett has a brilliant idea. Nate thinks he's gone batshit insane...At first.
Relationships: Everett Gray/Nate Lawson
Kudos: 1





	The Best Idea

Nate thought it was a fairly quiet day. Nothing had gone too horribly wrong yet, and Everett had been relatively peaceful. He wasn't sure he could say the same about the rest of their group, but he didn't share a room with any of those guys, so he couldn't really care less about them.

Maybe it was because of the quiet, peaceful day that Everett suddenly shot up on his bed like lightning had struck him, eyes sparkling like glitter. "I just had a fucking _fantastic_ idea, Nate," he said, turning his head towards Nate with a determined - yet still quite excited - gaze.

Nate waited a moment, patiently, to see if Everett would tell him. When it became clear that he was waiting for Nate to express interest in it, his heart sank a little. That probably meant that he was involved in it. "Good for you," he said, instead of asking what it was.

Everett pouted for a brief moment, but then shrugged off Nate's obvious disinterest, beaming once more. "It _is_ good! It is so fucking good, Nate," he said, hopping off of his bed. "You're gonna love it. Seriously, I'm a goddamn genius."

His insistence on how good of an idea it was wasn't really helping Nate stay calm. Nate clenched his hand around the pencil he was using on his homework, and took a moment to steady his breathing.

"Okay, well, have fun."

Everett pouted once more, though it didn't go away this time. "Aren't you gonna ask what it is?"

"Does it involve me?"

"Yes!"

Great. Nate already hated the idea.

He sighed, and sat his homework to the side. "Fine, what am I being forced into against my will?"

Everett snorted. "Please, like anyone could force Nate Lawson to do _anything_ against his will." He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If you go along with this, it just means you also think it's a great idea."

That didn't help Nate's nerves. Actually, it made them about a thousand times worse.

Still, it couldn't hurt to hear him out... Even if it was just to shoot down whatever he had in mind. "Fine. What's your idea?"

Everett grinned, that glint in his eyes sparking even more. "We should kiss."

That suggestion was so shocking to Nate that he responded even before he fully processed it, "What?!"

He processed it a moment later, and regretted nothing.

Everett didn't either, though, since all Nate got in response to that shriek was another smirking grin. "What exactly are you so shocked about?"

For a moment, Nate almost thought he'd hallucinated what Everett just asked, what with how casual he was being about it.

But then he remembered - this was Everett. Everett, who could probably make the apocalypse sound casual. He had definitely not hallucinated it.

"Why did you... Who do you even want us to kiss?" Nate asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer to that.

"Each other, duh."

"Of course," Nate groaned, helpless. He dragged a hand down his face, searching for what he could say next. "...Are you just trying to annoy me or something? Did you pick this brand of annoyance-slash-flirtation up from JB?"

"Why would I want to kiss you to annoy you?" Everett asked, and if not for the still-there grin Nate almost could have thought that was a genuine question. "I brought it up because I want to kiss you, and I'm pretty damn sure you want to kiss me, too."

Nate went rigid, and his cheeks flamed to life. He was surprised he didn't catch fire just from that little comment.

"Why... Why would you think that?!" He was completely panicking now, yep. He was probably gonna die and everything. Fun.

Everett shrugged. "Because I don't think you'd put up with me and dote over me as much as you do if you didn't have some sort of feelings for me?" Although the tone of his voice made it into a question, it was anything but.

And Nate knew it.

He turned the words over in his mind. Everett watched, patient, despite the excited hope shining in his blue eyes and the smile that tugged at his twitching lips.

It took Nate a moment. A moment to process all that they had been through as friends - or rather all they'd been through together, since they weren't friends at first. But they became friends. Everett was one of the only people - if not just the only person - that Nate really felt at ease with. The only person whose success Nate cared about just as much as his own.

"...Holy crap."

"Hm?" Everett raised one eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Other than just now realizing that I _like_ you, I'm just fine..."

The words were quiet, but Everett heard. He beamed, a brighter smile than Nate had ever seen on his face.

"So, we can kiss?" Everett asked, practically bouncing.

Nate flinched a little. He didn't mind admitting that he liked Everett. That felt as easy as breathing. But to kiss him... It sounded too crazy. "Can we maybe just hold hands...?"

To his absolute relief, Everett simply plopped himself down next to Nate, and laced their hands together. "Sure. But if anyone asks, you're my boyfriend now."

"I'd expect nothing less," Nate responded, looking down at their hands. At their contrasting skin tones and at the way their fingers laced so nicely together. "I'm doing the same, though. Just so you know."

"You'd better."


End file.
